


Suck Baby Suck

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Pampering, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Another private prompt.AU where Sarah was 18+ when she ran the Labyrinth. Includes pampering dom!Jareth, verbal as well as physical teasing, and Sarah playing with Jareth's frenulum.





	

Sarah took a step back. She hadn't expected it to really work.

Jareth stood before her, his black cape billowing around him in the cool night air. His eyes narrowed, full of mischief, while is mouth curled into that trademark smirk.

Any second now he'd deride her foolishness; he'd put her down, and saunter back into the Underground without so much as a care in the world.

Except Jareth took a step forward. Sarah stood her ground. "Well well well..." He murmured. Sarah watched as his leather tipped fingers steepled, such an image already conjuring up the filthiest of thoughts. "What have we here?" He drawled, getting closer still.

Sarah stood a bit straighter, lifting her chin. "The girl who beat you - that's what." She countered.

Jareth's smirk only grew. "And she calls on me a **second** time." His hands were then on his hips, taking another step closer. "Was one encounter not _enough,_ Precious..?" Sarah's heartbeat sped up at the look in his eyes. "Do you crave **more?** "

Sarah tsked. "You really are insufferable, you know that, right?"

Jareth tittered, his smirk becoming much more warm. "And still you called for me. This is a new home." He noted, looking then around the room. "Am I correct in thinking that we are alone?" Sarah nodded. "Then you must really trust me." He then bridged the remaining distance between them, one hand reaching toward her. _"How foolish..."_

Sarah didn't flinch, her body welcoming him when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her near. "Just kiss me already, asshole." Sarah growled, her lips set in a smirk when Jareth did just that.

Since the Labyrinth - and even quite frequently during her run - Sarah had imagined such things. She'd imagined him in every predicament (and position) possible, taking advantage - and she would let him.

His lips were far softer than she could have hoped for; his tongue far more talented. Sarah moaned before she could stop herself, and Jareth responded in kind, the sound of which was music to her ears.

Sarah melted under his attentions, allowing his skilled, nimble fingers to pop open every last button of her blouse. It was quickly shed, landing somewhere on the floor, her bra unclasped and flung in a similar fashion moments later.

Their lips parted, and Sarah's nose nudged Jareth's in a silent request. More, it said. His lips were kissing her fiercely again, and up crept his hands. Sarah arched into his touch, her nipples perking up under the slightest attention.

Jareth pulled back a little, grinning when Sarah's mouth followed him. "Sarah, love..." He crooned, thumbing both nipples. "Patience... we have all night."

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder, her hips moving to rub against his shamelessly. "Not long enough..." She grumbled.

Jareth stifled a moan, his prick throbbing already from the barest friction. "Sarah..." He growled, grinding against her. "You drive me **mad...** " Sarah reached down boldly, her hand finding something hot and firm.

She squeezed Jareth through the thin fabric of his tights, her face growing smug at the gasp she received. "No, I make you **hard** , Goblin King." She whispered, her lips pressing kisses down his neck.

Jareth made a lustful sound, and pulled back before picking her up. "I will have my revenge upon you, my dear." He hummed, walking them over to the bed. Sarah gasped when he dropped her onto the mattress, straddling her hips in seconds. "And you will be calling upon me again..." He bent down, his lips on her throat. "And again..." His hands slipped down, toying with the button to her jeans. "And _again.._." Sarah heard the zipper as it crawled down. "And. Again." Jareth sucked a hickey just above her collarbone.

Sarah squirmed beneath him, her nerves fluttering. "You sound so sure of yourself..." She hummed, lifting her hips and allowing Jareth to pull off her jeans.

Jareth kissed her then, both hands cradling her face. Sarah relaxed, her arms coming up to wrap around him. The fae nipped and licked at her lips, teasing her until finally he deepened the kiss. Just like the first, it was absolutely toe curling, and Sarah was quick to hum her enjoyment.

"Sweet Sarah..." He began when they parted. "If I can get you to call on me, without so much as a _kiss..._ Do you really think you'll be able to resist me after I've **fucked** you?" Jareth chuckled, playing with the elastic of her knickers. "You wanted me then... Why else would you welcome me back into your life so readily?"

"I guess..." Sarah smirked, content to fight him just a little bit longer.

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I craved nothing more than to take you, Sarah. And I **would** have, had you asked..." Jareth sneered, laying soft bites down the length of her neck. "Each and every time we met, I had to stop myself from fucking you **raw,** Precious..."

"I'll bet..." She snorted, her eyes avoiding his. Jareth noticed the way her body language became tensed, and distant. He sat up. "What..?"

"Sarcasm." He hummed. "Do you doubt me?" Sarah blushed, breaking eye contact. "You do..." He sighed.

"Well, yeah..." Sarah huffed, folding her arms; wasn't it obvious? "Come on..." Jareth just continued to stare. "You're so— and _I'm..."_ She growled, starting to get upset. "It makes sense that _I'd_ wanna fuck _you_ , but— You can't seriously..." She tapered off. When finally she chanced a look at Jareth, he looked absolutely livid.

"Sarah, you are the most **beautiful** creature I have ever seen." His hands were gripping her waist, and he had to remind himself to calm down. "Who on earth told you that you weren't?" His cheeks were pink in his anger.

"No one really..." Sarah whispered, having to look away. She could feel his eyes on her, and the intensity of it was almost painful. "You really think I'm beautiful..?" She then angled.

"In mind, body, and soul, Precious." Jareth was looming over her again, his lips on her throat. "You are what they call, the perfect package."

"I thought that was what they called _you."_ Sarah snorted, laughing harder when Jareth joined her.

"Very clever, Sarah..." He hummed, slowly beginning to inch her underwear down. Sarah didn't protest, and in no time at all she was finally nude before him. "You look good enough to eat..." Jareth then murmured, his eyes fixed on one place in particular. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, and his hands found Sarah's, pushing them apart. "Would you let me?"

"Yes..." She blushed watching as his chiselled face inched ever closer. He was quickly buried in her folds, his eyes sliding shut in pure bliss. Sarah's hand found its way to the back of his head, urging him deeper. Jareth complied, his tongue filling her with twice the exuberance. One of his hands found its place on her clit, rubbing her in time with his tongue. That had Sarah reacting almost immediately. "Whoa nelly—!" She paused, her face absolutely bright red. Whoa nelly... WHOA. NELLY. That's what she'd said. Out loud. While Jareth was eating her out.

Whoa nelly.

Jareth either hadn't noticed, or was too polite to mention if he had. Sarah relaxed, whimpering when his fingers sped up.

"Y-You're really good at this..." She mumbled, and Jareth's tongue left her to speak.

"I'm glad to hear it..." He pressed a wet kiss to her thigh, watching her with his usual playful smirk. "Though, I did assume from the way you cried out just now..." His smirk doubled, and Sarah pouted. _"Whoa nelly..."_ Jareth snickered, and Sarah had to stop herself from kneeing him in the face.

"You can go off people, you know..." She seethed, turning redder by the second.

"That's a new one, even by my standards - and I've heard a lot..." He tittered. "Definitely my favourite so far."

"Until the next tart..." Sarah was folding her arms again; the mood had been completely spoilt, and she suddenly wanted him to go. God, she'd been so stupid to assume that this would have been anything but a fuck for him. He'd probably rolled out of one bed and into hers - probably had another woman waiting right now...

"Sarah." Jareth had that firm, impassive look to his face again. "I know what you're doing. And it's not going to work."

"And what, pray tell, am I doing?" She scoffed.

"I believe it to be self sabotage. You won't allow yourself to be happy. You're overthinking to the point of stupidity—"

"So now I'm stupid?" Sarah hissed.

"A little, yes." Jareth nodded, going on. "I've done everything for you. I've made lightening, reordered time, turned the world upside down. I've sang to you my devotion, and promised you my life - and still you think that I'm not serious. You must be rather stupid if you cannot see that I love you, Sarah."

"You—" Sarah choked on her next words, her face on fire. "You..."

_The King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl..._

"Shit."

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, Precious." He sniffed.

"You love me..." She whispered, coming to grips with what he'd just said. "You... barely even know me..!" Sarah then squeaked. "How can you love me?!"

"How could I **not?"** Sarah was turning puce now. "You're a bossy, bratty little witch, with a heart of gold." Sarah scoffed. "You're beautiful, and brave. You're protective, and kind. As I said; the perfect package..."

"Oh." He really saw all that in her. Jareth seemed fairly intelligent, so she didn't want to insult him by disagreeing. But she couldn't see any of that in herself. "And you don't have the wrong girl..? There's not another Sarah you're mixing me up with..?"

"No." Jareth snorted - she was so cute when she tried to delay him. "Ah, but now that you mention it... I'm not sure if her name was Sarah at all..." His smirk grew when She threw a pillow at him. He caught it, tilting his head. "Do you finally believe me?"

"I guess..." Sarah felt a smile tug at her lips. "And you really want to get involved with me - you wanna do everything..?"

"Precious, of course..." He let his gloved hands slide up her legs.

"Hang on, mister. I meant the boring stuff." Jareth fought to keep the smirk off his face, playing dumb. "Like... meeting my parents." She whispered. "Family dinners... the embarrassing shit!"

"Sarah, I live to embarrass you." Jareth chirped. "I love the little thing your face does— _Yes, exactly that!"_ He laughed when Sarah's nose crinkled. "I'm in this for the long haul - if it's all the same with you..."

"Right." She watched Jareth lean back, his face impish. "So... This is actually happening..."

"It is."

"And you didn't think to romance me into bed? Buy me dinner first? Sweet talk me?"

"Sarah, I did try, but you clearly craved something more." She scoffed, looking away. "And who's to say you cannot have dessert before your dinner..?" Jareth's voice was suddenly low and seductive. "Tell me, Sarah. Do you want it..?"

"You cheeseball..!" Sarah groaned. That should not have been turning her on so much... "You're taking advantage of my libido right now - it's not fair..."

"Sarah, if for a moment I thought you _didn't_ want me to take advantage..." He didn't finish that thought, his mouth kissing its way up one thigh. Jareth sucked, and playfully nibbled the flesh there as he inched higher and higher.

"Damn you..." Was all Sarah had to say. She let her legs flop open, and her head loll back, trembling when his breath fluttered over her clit. Jareth's lips wrapped around it, a pair of gloved fingers teasing her entrance before sliding down to the knuckle with ease.

So, to recap, Sarah thought to herself - Jareth loved her. Jareth thought she was beautiful. Jareth wanted to fuck her, and also eat Irene's burnt meatloaf on a Friday night, and endure her father's tired anecdotes...

The Labyrinth was not always what it seemed - but this was some twilight zone shit!

"Jareth..." She hummed, rolling her hips. "Can I... tell you a secret..?" Jareth growled his affirmation, nodding - for he wasn't about to stop unless he had a damn good reason. Sarah's nethers were far more satisfying to tongue than any peach. "I... Oh god, this is gonna sound weird... OK, so... When I was in the labyrinth... I kind of— OK, I definitely imagined you _having-your-wicked-way-with-me,_ OK there, I said it."

Jareth went very still, his tongue ceasing, and his fingers pulling out.

"I knew it..." He murmured, eyes dark and full of lust. Jareth quickly crawled so that he was on top of her, his excitement, trapped so it was, throbbing notably. "I. Knew. It." Sarah keened when he started grinding - the bastard was wearing far too many clothes.

"God, Jareth..." She impatiently sat up, grabbing his arse. Her hips rocked greedily, savouring how hard he was.

"If we're divulging secrets, let me mention... When you were trapped in that shaft of hands... I wished they were my own. I wished that I could be the one touching you - caressing you. Pawing at those delightful curves. Stripping you bare before wetting each and every finger..."

Sarah's response was a needy whimper.

"And you wanted it too, didn't you?" He taunted. "Wanted me in that ballroom - in front of **everyone.** I'll bet you would've let me take you then and there..."

Sarah nodded, having given up on speech - it should've been obvious that the Goblin King would've excelled at dirty talk, but still Sarah was surprised by just how much.

"In the tunnels, had Hoggle not been there, I'd've had you pressed up against that wall." Jareth crooned, noting how Sarah's hands had migrated from his arse to the waistband of his tights. He did nothing to dissuade her as she tugged the material down. "I'd've taken those hours away from you in a much more pleasurable fashion..." Sarah groaned. "And you would have thanked me for it." Sarah made a throaty noise in agreement. "Sarah..." Jareth's cock was now free, bobbing in excitement.

"It's..." Sarah's face was verging on fuchsia. "God, those pants aren't stuffed. _Shit..."_ Her belly fluttered nervously, heat and wetness pooling in her anticipation. "Will it— Will it fit..?" She chanced, eying his cock with equal parts hunger and trepidation.

"It will - if you don't worry about it." Jareth was soon kissing her neck again. "Let yourself relax, Precious. Trust to me..." He rubbed the length of himself up and down her slit, wetting it thoroughly. "Trust... to me..." The head of his cock pressed against her entrance, and Sarah lost herself in the feeling. It felt so good, just being teased like this.

Jareth continued to play with her, minutes stretched on to half an hour, and still he wasn't inside. The closest he got was letting the head of him pop through before quickly pulling out. He stretched, and teased, and romanced her cunt; granting and denying with every stroke.

"Jareth..!" Sarah tossed her head from side to side, desperate for him to just slide home already. "Now. I want you now."

"As you wish, Precious..." Jareth pushed himself for the final time, feeling her pucker and clench around him. "Tell me if I should stop..." He added, aware of his size - and guessing rightly of Sarah's inexperience.

"If you do, I'm dumping you." She growled. Jareth snorted, feeling her body practically pull him in then. He was soon down to the base, his hands hooking under her knees before lifting them up.

"Do you want it..?" He pulled out almost entirely, and Sarah was slapping his arms with a glower.

"Yes, you dick!" She felt her eyes try to roll back when Jareth thrust himself balls deep again. "I want it..." She whimpered, trying to appease him - anything to get him from stopping...

"And when I arrived before you for the first time?" Jareth had set up a pace now, his cock gliding in and out each and every time with a wet slap. "You wanted me to bend you over and take you then and there, didn't you Sarah?"

"Fuck..!" Sarah felt him speed up, her legs shaking. "Please, Jareth..." The fae growled, his cock throbbing at the way his name sounded falling from her lips - she was absolutely gagging for it.

"You wanted me to teach you a lesson. Wanted my thick. Hard. Cock." He punctuated each word with a thrust. "In the tunnels, you wanted it then too." Sarah nodded, absolutely frantic. "Wanted me to give you those stolen hours back - in exchange for some fun..." The woman beneath him writhed as his hand snuck down to toy again with her clit. "Would you have done anything for that time, Sarah?" She whined, gripping the bedsheets. "Would you have sucked my cock? Would you have let me come in that bratty little mouth, and swallowed me down?" He snickered at the way she nodded again.

God, he wouldn't last long at all if she kept being this adorable...

"Yes..." Sarah keened, feeling her pleasure mount. "God, please, I need you..." Jareth's arms encircled her waist, and he laid down over her, his hips speeding up as he held her in place. "Yes... Yes..!" Jareth's mouth found a breast, sucking and lapping. One of Sarah's hands left the bedspread to grasp the back of his neck, climbing higher. "S-So close..!"

"I can't wait to feel it when you come, Precious. When you come for me... Only for me..." Jareth's hips were becoming a little more erratic, searching for his own pleasure in a clouded split second of greed.

He was a man after all.

Luckily Sarah saw the stars quickly enough, her cunt squeezing around Jareth's cock as she did.

The Goblin King held her as she came down, jerking about and writhing when little aftershocks wracked her body. His hips slowed, his own pleasure ebbing away before it could release. Because now he had a much better plan.

"My beautiful Sarah..." He crooned, rolling them onto their sides. Jareth swept the sweaty hair out of Sarah's face, taking in her flushed, genuine smile. He'd seen her happy before, but never like this. She was practically glowing. His hips pulled back enough to let his cock slip out, and Sarah shuddered at the loss. "You're gorgeous when you come, Precious..." He then pressed a deep kiss to her mouth, his tongue demanding entrance - and Sarah granted him that quickly enough.

Her own libido was flaring again, and Sarah was already eager for a second round.

"I want to see _you_ come..." She wriggled in his arms, her face fiendish. "What was that you said about my bratty little mouth..?" Jareth's cock gave a hard twitch. "I'd... like to taste you." True Sarah wasn't exactly experienced in such a feat - but she wasn't about to let that stop her.

She'd navigated, and beaten an impossible labyrinth on her first try - with a time limit. Sarah was sure she'd be able to suck a cock.

"Sarah..." Jareth scooted up the bed, his selfish prick now calling the shots. Deciding to help her out, he added, "Concentrate on the tip... And here..." A finger traced the bulbous head, running over a certain spot just betwixt it and the shaft. Sarah spied a tight web of flesh running down the middle. Jareth's hand left it, and Sarah's soon followed.

She rubbed curiously at the spot, watching Jareth's knees pull themselves up unbidden. He groaned, cock already hard and twitching for release. "Like that..?"

"You are a fast learner, Precious..." Jareth could barely find words when Sarah licked the tip of her finger before rubbing him again. The Goblin King rocked into her touch - he reasoned that she was using the same principles she used upon her clit. And damned if they only liked the same rhythm..! "Fuck..!" His hand grabbed her wrist, pushing it back. He didn't want to come too soon - and his filthy mind couldn't find it's way out of the gutter, determined to feel those plump lips around his cock at least once tonight.

"Did I do it wrong..?" Sarah gave him a worried look.

"God no." Jareth's cock seemed to flex in agreement. "But I want to last a little longer than five seconds..." He chuckled, and Sarah relaxed with a smile.

"So... I'm that good?" She angled, raising her eyebrows. Jareth nodded, meeting that impish smile with one of his own. "So it stands to reason, I should be good with my tongue too." She left the statement hanging there, watching Jareth's face has every emotion seemed to flicker across it. He was so expressive, it made her suppress a snort. "Can I..?"

"Please do..." Jareth's hand was on the back of her head, gently guiding Sarah lower. He had to force his hips to stay still when he felt her mouth around him. It was all too tempting to buck into that wet heat. "D-Don't feel like y-you have to rush..." He stammered when she quickly got to work.

Her tongue swirled around his head, concentrating her efforts on the tip. Her hand held the rest of him in place, her head bobbing back and forth and inch or so. She let him go with a loud pop, watching the Goblin King arch and try to follow. Sarah smiled to herself, taking him back in. Jareth sighed with relief.

"You're... a natural..." He whimpered. Both of his hands were now either side of her face, his thumbs stroking Sarah's cheeks in silent praise. "Perfection..." He babbled, feeling his pleasure start to slowly pick up. Sarah's tongue tickled and lapped at his frenulum, her lips closing around the tip to keep the suction going. Jareth groaned at the wet noises when her lips popped open every now and then accidentally. She was quick to learn from her mistakes, and soon he was unable to distinguish her from the most experienced prostitute, his hips leaving the bed to jerk greedily into her mouth. "S-Sarah..!" She bobbed her head, sucking harder, and the fae quickly emptied his load, eyes rolling back when Sarah hummed appreciatively.

She sucked, and swallowed down every last drop. Jareth tasted. New. It wasn't delicious, but it wasn't unpleasant either. The taste however fuelled her desire all the more, along with the feeling of accomplishment from her very first (not to mention successful) blow job.

"Mmm, you come a lot..." She murmured, green eyes almost inky. Sarah looked damn near predatory, and Jareth's exhausted cock was close to cowering.

"Vixen..." He growled, pulling her into his arms. Sarah grinned, nuzzling his nose before she kissed him. Her tongue was quick to invade his mouth, and Jareth welcomed the taste of himself on her tongue. "I think that deserves another, don't you?" He then spoke when they parted, his hand already between her legs.

"I think it does..." She agreed.


End file.
